In the organic synthesis chemistry, iodotrimethylsilane has been of great interest for its utility as a reagent for various organic synthetic reactions due to its oxygen affinity (see Akira Hosomi, Organic Synthesis Chemistry, 40, 545 (1982)). It was found, for example, that iodotrimethyl silane is effective in carbon-to-oxygen bond cleavage reaction of ethers and esters under neutral conditions, synthesis of olefins and sulfides through disoxidation reaction from ethylene oxide and sulfoxides utilizing oxygen affinity, and activation of a compound containing an oxygen functional group to induce a novel carbon-to-carbon bond generating reaction when used in a catalytic amount. It is presumed and expected that iodotrimethylsilane will find further applications to synthetic reactions in the chemical fields of saccharides, peptides and amino acids.
Although iodotrimethylsilane is easy to synthesize (see M. E. Jung and M. A. Lyster, J. Org. Chem., 42, 3761 (1977)), it is difficult to store for a long time. Since iodotrimethylsilane itself is highly sensitive to light and humidity, it tends to deteriorate by discoloring or creating high-boiling components during shelf storage, thus lowering its purity. The iodotrimethylsilane becomes inadequate for quantitative reaction after long-term shelf storage. It is thus impractical for synthetic reaction.
Iodotrimethylsilane must be improved in shelf stability before its utility can be expanded.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved iodotrimethylsilane composition which ensures the shelf stability of iodotrimethylsilane.